


endgame

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s just something about Hokuto that pulls the world out from under him.





	endgame

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (couple's first kiss) and trope bingo (sharing a bed).

To say that Juri is nervous would be an understatement. It’s kind of dumb, since the hard part is already over—he’d already confessed, and it had been accepted. Happily, even, as Hokuto’s uncharacteristically shy smile still flashes behind Juri’s eyes hours later. And Hokuto has to know that inviting Juri to sleep over in his next breath is more than just an invitation to sleep over. It’s an invitation to make out in bed and maybe do things that Juri’s only unwillingly heard about from his older brother. 

The fourth time Shintaro calls him ‘Tamamori-senpai’ from falling on his ass, Juri decides to stop stealing glances at Hokuto on the other side of their formation. That’s what started this whole thing, after all. Stupid Hokuto and his stupid being cute at everything he does. Juri’s liked boys before, but none of them have made him so ridiculous about it. There’s just something about Hokuto that pulls the world out from under him.

Speak of the devil, who is still red-faced and catching his breath when he jogs up to Juri after their practice is done. He’s sweating a little, and it’s distracting enough for Juri to completely miss the words that are spoken by that soft, low voice.

“Huh?” Juri says eloquently, just as sweaty and breathless but probably not nearly as attractive.

Hokuto gives a short laugh, like he knows _exactly_ why Juri didn’t hear him, but then he flashes that smile again and Juri feels even warmer. “I asked if you were ready to go.”

“Oh, I was…” Juri starts, pausing to remember how to make words when Hokuto pushes his hair back out of his face. “Gonna grab a shower first.”

“Okay.” Hokuto grabs for his bag and fishes for his phone. “I’ll wait.”

Juri’s showered here a hundred thousand times, usually with other members of his junior unit, but his skin has never burned quite this much under the hot water. He tries not to think about what will happen when they get back to Hokuto’s house, because honestly this is probably the worst place in which he could think about that, even if nobody else appears to be paying him any mind.

Quickly he washes the hours of dancing off of his body and dries off, finding Hokuto right where he’d left him. Hokuto only glances up for a second, but it’s long enough that the towel tied around Juri’s waist seems to not even be there with as exposed as Juri feels, even if Hokuto goes right back to his phone.

“I’ll be out front,” Hokuto says, calm as ever, hopping to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walks out of the room. Juri watches him leave, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as he gets dressed without any further incident.

“Hey, thanks for—you know,” Juri says, busying himself with shoving his hands into his pockets when he meets back up with Hokuto. “I didn’t know it would feel so…weird.”

Hokuto snorts. “I’m flattered, actually. That I have that effect on you.”

Discussing it so blatantly like this feels even more awkward, and Juri’s the one whose mind is usually in the gutter most of the time. He supposes it’s much different talking about it with someone you actually like. While Juri’s been with girls before (okay, one, but it’s enough to play sex senpai to everyone in the group), just the thought of being that close to Hokuto has him shivering with anticipation. His face is probably flushed as well, which is likely why Hokuto is very badly trying not to laugh.

The ride back to Hokuto’s house isn’t very long, the pair of them passing the time talking about work, complaining about school, and mocking Shintaro. In all the time they’ve known each other, Juri’s never noticed how much Hokuto makes direct eye contact when he talks to someone. Whenever Juri turns to the side, there are Hokuto’s eyes on him, staring right into Juri’s own, and Juri almost forgets what he’s in the middle of saying every time.

It’s late enough that everyone is sleeping when they get there, but Hokuto’s mom had left them a note welcoming Juri along with the location of leftovers. Hokuto lets out a quiet cheer and goes right for the refrigerator, but as much as Juri loves food, he’s a little aggravated that this is just one more obstacle in his way.

Except that the second Hokuto starts the timer on the microwave, he’s grabbing Juri by the wrist and yanking him forward, lifting Juri’s face to press their lips together. It’s so sudden that Juri’s body reacts on its own, arms wrapping around Hokuto’s shoulders and returning the kiss with everything he has. But then it’s over, Hokuto pulling back and licking his lips in a way that has Juri wanting to lean in for more.

“Just getting that out of the way,” Hokuto says, sounding apologetic. “I’ve been able to think about nothing else since you confessed to me earlier, but it’s been much longer for you, yeah?”

Juri just nods, not trusting his voice. All he wants to ask is if they can do that again, maybe never stop doing that, even if Hokuto’s parents or brother happen to walk into the kitchen. A glance at the timer on the microwave says that there are still two minutes to go, which gives Juri enough reason to press Hokuto against the counter and return to his mouth. This time Hokuto’s the one to jump in surprise, but then his hands are on Juri’s back, holding him close, and Juri’s so overcome by the strong embrace that he doesn’t realize they’ve deepened the kiss until Hokuto’s tongue is already flicking at his own.

Hokuto makes a low noise in the back of his throat, his hands tightening on Juri’s back, and Juri can’t get enough. He explores the inside of Hokuto’s mouth as his own hand slides down Hokuto’s jaw to the back of his neck, then up into his hair where he tugs a little and pulls a completely different noise from him. Juri would be fine with hearing that over and over, too, and Hokuto seems to like it by the way he kisses Juri harder and so intensely that they both jump apart when the timer dings.

All Juri can do is laugh, the mixture of feelings and hormones combusting inside him to the point where laughing is a pleasant release, at least for now. Hokuto grins as he reluctantly peels himself away from Juri to retrieve the food, which they shovel in so fast that Juri can almost _hear_ his mother warning him about indigestion. He’s pleased to note that Hokuto seems just as impatient as Juri himself, which has Juri’s heart soaring even more because Hokuto _wants him_.

Except that when they’re done eating, the tension is much lower. Juri’s nerves are still on edge, but the atmosphere is calm as Hokuto intertwines his fingers with Juri’s and leads him down the hall. Somehow it feels more intimate than when they’d been kissing, leaving Juri’s mind pleasantly numb as Hokuto nudges Juri ahead of him and closes the door behind them.

“I can lay out a futon if you want,” Hokuto says, his voice too close and not close enough. “But if you want to share my bed, that’s okay too.”

“I can share,” Juri says, sounding much more confident than he really is, because Hokuto’s bed is small and Juri’s skin tingles at the thought of being tangled together under the sheets, maybe without clothes, maybe worn out from more than just dance practice.

He gasps when a weight leans on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist from behind and pulling him back into a hug. “We don’t have to do anything, you know. We have lots of time for that.”

“Do you even…” Juri starts, then swallows hard when he feels Hokuto’s lips on the back of his neck. “Have you done that before?”

“Yeah,” Hokuto answers, his voice even lower and pressing into Juri’s hairline. “Just a couple times on tour, didn’t mean anything.”

Juri frowns. “You never told me that.”

“Didn’t want to dethrone you as the most experienced of the group,” Hokuto replies with a deep laugh that makes Juri shiver. “It’s nobody’s business anyway. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Nodding, Juri feels Hokuto release him and watches shamelessly as the latter pulls his shirt over his head. His eyes rake over Hokuto’s chest, the muscles and flesh that hasn’t quite hardened yet, and his breath gets the best of him.

“Wow,” Hokuto says, and Juri’s eyes snap up to find Hokuto gaping at him. “I think I could get used to you looking at me like that.”

“Good,” Juri replies, adrenaline fueling his courage to step forward and splay his hands on the bare skin of Hokuto’s arms. He’s seen it all before, of course, but he’s never gotten to touch, feel it warm under his fingers, and the way Hokuto’s eyes darken tells Juri that he likes it. “Because I don’t think I can stop.”

Whether he’s talking about looking or touching is anybody’s guess, though it doesn’t seem to make a difference as Hokuto leans in to capture Juri’s lips again and Juri’s hands become much bolder. He explores Hokuto’s chest, paying attention to what makes him gasp and deepen their kiss, Hokuto’s own hands slipping under Juri’s shirt to rest warm fingers on Juri’s waist and take his arousal to a whole new level.

Juri whines when Hokuto pulls away, but it’s just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and Hokuto’s back in his mouth, chests pressed together from a combined effort of Hokuto’s hold and Juri’s persistence. Hokuto’s fingers skate across Juri’s abdomen and Juri physically jumps, making Hokuto freeze for a fraction of a second, but then Juri’s kissing him even harder and rolling his hips more pointedly than any dance move.

Hokuto’s not slow to catch on by any means and rocks back, letting out a faint groan that tickles Juri’s tongue and has Juri’s blood boiling even more. He almost can’t stand up straight, clutching onto Hokuto for more than just closeness as he feels Hokuto’s hands drop to the fastenings of his pants. A flash of embarrassment courses through him, because he’s as hard as a rock and there’s no way Hokuto won’t notice, but then Hokuto’s got his pants open and palms him through his underwear and the noise that forms in Juri’s throat is only muffled by Hokuto’s mouth.

“Shh,” Hokuto whispers with a hint of a laugh, though he doesn’t stop groping Juri by any means as he pushes Juri’s pants to the floor. “Mm, you’re so hard.”

“You’re so _hot_ ,” Juri replies, feeling like an idiot the instant he speaks the words, but Hokuto gives a low, approving moan and squeezes him firmly.

“If I’m so hot, then take off my pants,” Hokuto breathes against his lips, using his other hand to trail his fingers down Juri’s arm and guide his hand down. “Then I can get you into my bed.”

While Juri’s not usually inclined to follow orders, Hokuto’s hand on his dick is more than encouraging, and Juri uses both hands to simultaneously unbutton Hokuto’s pants and lower the zipper. Hokuto’s erection is straining his fly and Juri may purposely bump it with his knuckles, earning an obscene noise that has Juri ready to shush him back. Except that he loves the way it sounds, the way it feels vibrating his tongue and the way it’s all for him, because of him.

Hokuto’s pants hit the floor and the next second finds Juri urged backwards, to the edge of the bed where Hokuto pulls down the covers without breaking contact. Juri slips easily between the sheets and Hokuto’s right with him, lying on his side and pulling Juri so close that Juri can feel their heartbeats mashing together. It’s Juri who dips his hand into Hokuto’s underwear first, touching him directly and pulling the most beautiful sound from his lungs that has Juri dropping his lips to Hokuto’s neck to hear more of it.

“I should grab…tissues…” Hokuto gasps out, stretching back for his nightstand, but Juri doesn’t let him get very far and ends up rolling on top of him in the process. “Mm, Juri, wait a second.”

As much as Juri doesn’t want to stop, he _really_ likes the way Hokuto says his name and will probably do anything the other boy asks of him in that tone. He stills his hand but doesn’t pull it away, noticing how staggered Hokuto’s breathing is as he grasps a wad of tissues and drops it next to them. But before Juri can start moving again, Hokuto’s coiling fingers around him and guiding them together, urging Juri’s hand to wrap around them both.

“Oh,” Juri says, and Hokuto nods as he nudges Juri back into his mouth with his nose. Kissing him like this is so much better, hips grinding as fast as they dare, slowing down when the bed starts to shake. Hokuto leaves Juri to stroke them both and runs his hands all over Juri’s body, feeling out all of Juri’s sensitive spots and bringing him dangerously close.

He tries to slow down a little, growing accustomed to the feel of Hokuto’s cock in his hand, pressed against his own. Thumbing the head has Hokuto’s breath hitching, his moans growing more broken and Juri keeps it up, _needing_ Hokuto to lose it first, to lose it because of Juri. Hokuto’s hands tighten on Juri’s back, kneading his shoulder blades with enough force to make his back pop, but it feels good and brings him to the brink so fast that he has to abruptly halt his wrist in order to keep from finishing.

“Don’t stop,” Hokuto whispers, pushing up into Juri’s lax grip. “Please don’t stop, Juri, I’m almost there.”

“Me too,” Juri admits, his voice all breaths. “I don’t want it to end yet.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Hokuto says, pulling back enough to look up at Juri with those dark, intense eyes. His face is absolutely beautiful like this, tinted pink with arousal and maybe his own feelings, Juri doesn’t know yet. “We have all the time in the world to do it again, so make me come and say my name when you come for me.”

Juri thinks he could get used to Hokuto’s bossiness like this, at least he becomes more in favor of the idea as he starts moving his hand again. He feels the familiar pangs of upcoming release and pushes through them, latching his mouth onto Hokuto’s in more of a desperation to keep from waking up everyone in the neighborhood than any semblance of intimacy.

“Hokku,” he gets out, slurring out the syllables as orgasm starts to take him over. “Hokuto…”

“Juri, _fuck_ ,” Hokuto gasps, his voice trailing into a groan that takes Juri even higher as he feels Hokuto’s cock twitch right alongside his own. Hokuto’s ready with the tissues, but he doesn’t seem that aware of what he’s doing as he jerks beneath Juri and clings to him.

It takes Juri a few seconds to be coherent enough to process anything, but Hokuto still has his eyes closed when Juri focuses on his face. He’s even more gorgeous like this, completely relaxed and satisfied with a lingering pink tint on his cheeks and lips plump and shiny from kissing. Juri looks at those lips for so long that he ends up leaning in, brushing them with his own in the chastest kiss they’ve had thus far, which wakes Hokuto up enough to reciprocate and wrap his arms around Juri.

“Now I _really_ need a shower,” Hokuto says, though he makes no effort to move from where they’re snuggled together, except to finish cleaning them up.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Juri replies, content to curl up on top of Hokuto and sleep just like this.

Hokuto just holds him tighter. “Good, because the chances of me actually letting go of you are slim.”

“You’re going to have to let go eventually,” Juri points out, pleased at the open possession. “What if your mom comes in here to wake us up?”

“Then she will meet my boyfriend,” Hokuto says simply, flicking his eyes up to Juri’s. “Right?”

Juri rushes to nod, and Hokuto offers a small smile before pulling Juri back down into his mouth. There are so many things Juri wants to ask him now that they’ve worked out their sexual tension, things like if Hokuto has liked him too and how they’re going to do this, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing to speak any of them.

Even after they fall from each other’s mouths, Juri snuggling up against Hokuto whose cute snores can only be heard from this close, Juri doesn’t want to break the moment to talk. Besides, it’s just like Hokuto had said—they have plenty of time.


End file.
